Business Paris
Business Paris ist ein Rap von Kollegah mit einem feat. am Anfang vom franzosischen Rapper Ol Kainry. Business Paris ist ein Track auf dem Album Bossaura. Lyrics: I: Ol' Kainry On ira tous devant le boss des boss La lune est pleine, mais la lune est dark J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment Vois les anges et les demons qui me jouent aux cartes Je marche seul j'prends l'air dans mon tier-quar La zik fait mon regard Mobb Deep dans le Mp3 Dans ma tête je fais le bilan, j' cogite Le temps passé trop vite Après le cash on court toujours trop vite Puis un frisson me glace le sang Je suis guetté par la faucheuse Et une rafale me frappe sur les champs Merde, comme si l'avenir Ne m'aimait pas Je me pé-ta mais je ne me relèverai pas Donc le fil casse Plus d'espoir dans nos iles Ce soir un homme est mort, j'ai des comptes à rendre à Dieu Kollegah Adrenalin Argent facile Nachts auf dem Eiffelturm Mit Drugs in den Jeans Nique la police Tick auf den Streets Baller Flex, verballer Cash Business Paris Yves Saint Laurent Christian Dior Haute Couture durch Koks finanziert Luxuscoupés, Uhren von Cartier Wenn die Chromfelge den Mond reflektiert II: Kollegah Muskulös wie Wolverine Armbanduhr von Bvlgari Pulver dealen Banlieue Paris, nachts mit Ol Kainry Hol' das Kilo, bring's über die Grenze in die Hood Kollegah der Boss, ich bin Legende in der Hood Wo Kids die Novolines drücken Im herab prasselnden Regen Am Block hustlen mit Schnee Und vor der Polizei flüchten Werd' ich steinreich durch Kokaschmuggel Während im Nightlife der Mond nachts funkelt Hoch über der Skyline des Großstadtdschungels Unterm Kopfkissen die Magnum liegt Stoffticken wie Pablo bis ich irgendwann von den Cops schicken Armschmuck kriege Doch wenn der Speedticker verschwindet Sieht man Straßenpreise in die Höhe schießen wie Schiedsrichter beim Sprint Eyyo der Boss tickt die feinste Ware Macht den ganzen Block dicht, wie Cops bei ner Geiselnahme Shop die Designermarken Für die Schuhe wurden so einige Alligatore (A-Liga-Tore) geschossen, wie für die Meisterschale Kollegah Adrenalin Argent facile Nachts auf dem Eiffelturm Mit Drugs in den Jeans Nique la police Tick auf den Streets Baller Flex, verballer Cash Business Paris Yves Saint Laurent Christian Dior Haute Couture durch Koks finanziert Luxuscoupés, Uhren von Cartier Wenn die Chromfelge den Mond reflektiert III: Kollegah Und ich rolle durch die Straßen Mit Flex im Handschuhfach Und nem Pferd am Kühler Als wär ich durch nen Ponyhof gerast Die Cops wollen mich im Knast, doch haben keine Belege Yeah, wie meine strahlenden, weißen Zähne Das ist die Hood, hier pumpt man auf Hantelbänken Macht schmutziges Cash, es wird gebunkert in Panzerschränken Denn hast du Money, hast du Feinde, das ist klar Wie die funkelnden, transparenten Klunker an meim Handgelenk Hier ticken Gs auf Kilogrammbasis H In der Gegend wo jeder weiß, was geht, aber niemand hat was gesehn Weil Heuchler Zeugenaussagen teuer bezahlen Wie ich den neuen Ferrari, knallrot, wie Feuerwehrwagen Der Schein des Halbmonds durchleuchtet die Straßen Ghettokids sprayen mein' Namen in leuchtenden Farben an Häuserfassaden Ich mach' hier Business in den Straßen Schlepp' dein Girl im Club ab und die Bitch macht dich zum Ex Wie Xzibit seine Arme Kollegah Adrenalin Argent facile Nachts auf dem Eiffelturm Mit Drugs in den Jeans Nique la police Tick auf den Streets Baller Flex, verballer Cash Business Paris Yves Saint Laurent Christian Dior Haute Couture durch Koks finanziert Luxuscoupés, Uhren von Cartier Wenn die Chromfelge den Mond reflektiert Quelle: http://www.songtexte-kostenlos.com Kategorie:Lied